Tower
by damnmysterytome
Summary: "I'm not a lesbian." "Neither am I. But I can't allow a beautiful woman like yourself to not have the orgasm she so rightfully deserves." PROMPT.


**Prompt: Tower. Candrea Wednesday is almost over!**

* * *

Maggie Greene walked up to Carol Peletier with a bowl of stew in her hands, handing it over to the older woman. "Will you take this up to Andrea?" She asked.

Carol took the bowl in her hands, balancing the warm plate against part of her sleeve. "Of course." She said, taking silverware for Andrea and picking up one of the waterbottles. "Once I'm back, I'll help you clean up." She told Maggie.

"Don't worry about it, Beth will give me a hand after she puts Judith down to sleep." Maggie said, nodding towards her sister who was carrying Judith around and trying to get the infant to calm down. Carol took a breath and nodded, smiling at Maggie before she turned around and walked out of the prison and towards one of the watch towers.

Cradling the water bottle and stew in one hand, Carol walked up the ladder to the watch tower, lifting her hand up and pushing the stew over on the floor. "Jesus Christ!" She heard Andrea say from the chair in the tower. Carol let out a soft giggle as she pushed the water bottle and silverware up, pulling herself the rest of the way up the ladder as Andrea came towards her, leaning down to pick up the stew and the water bottle from the floor. "Thank you." She said to Carol as she pulled herself up the tower with her.

"Scare you?" Carol asked. Andrea nodded as she moved to sit back down in her chair, Carol leaning against the ledge of the tower. "Sorry." She said as Andrea began to eat the stew Carol and Maggie made together earlier.

Andrea thought about all that she had to do to get back to her original group, she had been trapped in a chair by her former lover The Governor, had been forced to kill her friend Milton before he turned into a walker and killed her. After surviving the torture chamber the Governor had set up, she had been saved by Michonne, Daryl Dixon and Rick Grimes. Then, to 'earn' her place back at the prison, she helped defend the prison. She had killed the Governor herself, shooting him in the head from the watch tower where she had been waiting with a sniper rifle.

She told everyone she was a good shot.

That was a few months ago, she'd been back at the prison for at least two months. She was happy being back here, back with her friends and the people she considered her family. She'd lost her actual family, her parents and her sister, years ago. These people were her family now, being back with them was good.

"I miss the beds at Woodbury, they were actually really nice." She said. Carol let out a soft laugh. The beds – if you could even call them that – that they had at the prison were not comfy in any sense of the word. They were prison cots, they weren't meant to be comfy. Daryl said that was a good thing, if you were comfy, you would be in a deep sleep most likely. And if you were in a deep sleep, you might not hear a walker coming up on you. Being comfy meant dying. Andrea leaned back in the chair and groaned softly. "I miss fucking Philip too." Andrea said bluntly, causing Carol to spit out the water she was drinking. "What!?" She laughed.

"Jesus, Andrea." Carol laughed, crossing her arms over her chest. She walked over to her and sat on the chair next to her, crossing her legs. "I still miss my vibrator."

Andrea turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow at Carol. "You mean you haven't... Since the world went to shit?" She asked.

"Nope." Carol said, looking over at Andrea. "Not even once."

"So you and Daryl have never.."

"Why does everyone think me and Daryl are having sex?" Carol asked with a frown on her face.

Andrea snorted. "Please. You guys are always around each other, he really only talks to you, Rick and Merle. I've seen you coming out of his cell at night..." She trailed off, looking at Carol.

Carol pursed her lips and gave a roll of her eyes. "Daryl and I are just friends."

"What about you and Merle?"

"Friends!" Carol exclaimed.

"So you've never had one orgasm since the apocalypse broke out?" Andrea asked through bites of her stew. She couldn't believe that a beautiful woman like Carol hadn't gotten off either on her own or by someone elses hand.

Carol shook her head. "Nope. I've never been able to get myself off without... Help."

Andrea frowned, that just wasn't going to do. "Well, we can't exactly go find vibrators but.. I can give you a hand if you want..."

She slowly turned her head to look at Andrea. "I'm not a lesbian."

"Neither am I. But I can't allow a beautiful woman like yourself to not have the orgasm she so rightfully deserves." Carol laughed softly and bit down on her bottom lip. She did miss getting to get off and if she couldn't do it on her own or find someone to help her...

"Well... okay." Andrea leaned over and gently pressed her lips against Carol's. Carol gasped, not having expected that. Andrea's lips were so soft despite being in the apocalypse without chapstick, she wondered how she even managed that. Carol returned the kiss briefly, her eyes shutting slowly. "I have a second shift on watch tonight after Glenn. Come up here an hour into my watch."

Carol pulled away from her and nodded. "I'll see you tonight." Carol said, standing to her feet and heading back to the ladder. If this was going to happen, she had some things to take care of first.


End file.
